Siege of Darkness
by TypoStudio
Summary: Vampire Hunter D is on a murderous feeding rampage, a young boy with special abilities must summon a warrior from an alternate universe to stop the dampyr hunter. Vampire Hunter DDevil Hunter Yohko crossover
1. Default Chapter

**SIEGE OF DARKNESS**  
  
_Dedicated to Ashley Schmidt  
_  
Note: Credit for words in Italic and some quotes in this story goes to Mr. Moench 1/3 part of this story is influenced by "Crimson Mist"  
  
"VAMPIRE HUNTER D" was created by Kikuchi Hideyuki   
  
"DEVIL HUNTER Yohko" was created Gaku Miyao   
  
**PART ONE:** Sonata of Dusk  
  
**Chapter 1**:   
  
_This is death, but how long have I lived it? No way to know, no time here, nothing but blackness… the corruption of unfelt flesh… and, always, the fierce craving for blood. Awareness but immobility… paralyzed in a state of eternal suffering.  
  
I can think but I cannot move, thinking of nothing but blood I cannot take, the life I cannot have. This is death, for an undead vampire, the final reward of the damned, and it is not death at all. It is a trap between the world of the living and the realm of true death, spawned by the length of splintered oak transfixing my heart to the limbo between.  
  
The bloodlust is all consuming, yet I will never consume again. I am a predator unable to prey. Horror is the awareness that the awareness of horror will never end. Death for a vampire is consciousness of the false death, the urge but inability to rip the throats of the living and suck the warm, ragged shreds. It is black claustrophobia in a smothering void from which there is no escape, no release.  
  
The mortals, death is the last dark dream and the final passage. For me, the journey is stillborn, all movement stopped and suspended. In blackness. In the false death which is never final… in horror and in Hell.   
  
All I remember is the soft yield of flesh to fang… the gush of sweet life filling me with power. How long has it been, I wonder since the one time I had the only thing I want? In this false death, time means nothing. There is only the eternity of each moment, every moment made meaningless by the sameness of ceaseless torment…  
  
Weeks and months measured only by the long, slow decay of the body… and the swifter disintegration of the mind. As I rot, so do I go mad… ever thirsting for the sanity and strength of blood.  
_  
The boy tried his best to stop his hands from shaking as he hold onto the cold wooden stake. In his mind he knows about the terrifying horror that he is about to unleash upon the world, because he had witnessed the horrors of this so called vampire hunter D not long ago. Although he was very young at the time, but he's still able to remember the fear that had spread across the city. He still remember how people decorated their houses full of religious symbols (mostly crucifies), holy waters, Bibles, Korans and images of Jesus the Christ. He remembers, but he also remember the hate and his hunger for vengeance when he saw how cruelly those gang members killed his parents and his young sister.   
  
He still recall the anger he felt when nobody would offer to help him, because everyone is afraid of the Godland Army. A bunch of scavengers that loot and kill as they like. He have been terrorizing the city of Aion ever since those hunters tricked and drove the stake into the heart of the dampyr hunter. He knew that the only one who can avenge his parents is this dampyr hunter that he had heard so much about when he was younger from his grandparents and neighbors. He heard stories of how the half vampire and half human hunter saved a young girl from a malicious Count and how he defeated the evil vampire empress Camilla. Even though people feared him, but he was still a hero to them. However, the heroic dampyr went through some sort of transformation and went mad. He went on a murderous rampage and swiped across the land with gruesome murders.  
  
The vengeance's burning strong again when he tighten his grip around the stake. The boy then yank the stake upward with all his strength. Slowly the stake became loose and finally the boy fall backward with the stake in his hands. Before he can regain his balance, something grabs him by his shirt and the boy could smell a foul odor.  
  
"Fool!" the creature with the red eyes and pale skin shouted before the boy. The creature cloaked under a long black cape and his brimmed hat grabs onto the trembling boy tightly. "Do you realize what you've done!?"  
  
"Um… Mr. D…" the boy whimpers in a trembling voice.  
  
"Silence! You've loosed my blacken heart, allowing the cursed foul blood of my father to pump through my body! My heart now pulses to the beat of evil and terror… you fool!"  
  
"Mr. D… please!" yell the boy. "The city of Aion is in chaos! Criminals are everywhere… people are being killed daily, children kidnapped, women raped… we need you. I need you…"   
  
The boy reach into pockets and took out a small brown bag. "My parents and my sister was killed by a group of gang known as the Godland Army… they have been terrorizing the land for awhile now. I'm wondering if you can kill them for me… here's some money it's not much but--"  
  
"Foolish child, your money is no good here." the dampyr cut the boy off.  
  
"You have to help me, Mr. D! Please… I… fine. If you don't want my money then I'll be gladly to surrender my blood to you if you would set things right… you're the only one who is able to stop them." the boy lift his head up and reveal his stretched neck to the dampyr.  
  
"You dare to tempt me?" the dampyr grab the young boy by his collar and toss him into a wall nearby, knocking the boy out cold. He then disappear into the cold night air. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I'm too busy to do foolproof right now, so bear with me for now for the errors in the grammar structure and such. I will revise all the chapters  
  
some time in the near the future. The chapters might be coming in slowly, but surely they will be completed. And to Chaotic Jinx; thanks for being my first reviewer, bro XD   
  
**CHAPTER 2:**  
  
In the humid and dark bar a young girl who appears to be no older than 16 find her hands freezing and her heart pounding heavily against her chest as she pick up the black round tray that holds four glasses of beer. He slowly walk toward a table that's seated by five men. The five men, looking at girl , snickering and making lewd comments under their breath, but loud enough for her to hear. As the five men continue on staring at the young and shy waitress, a tall man covered in a long black cloak and face hidden under a long brimmed black hat walk through the door.  
  
"Um… here's your drinks…" the girl said with a shaky voice while looking down on the floor. She hope that by avoiding eye contacts they might leave her along. She doesn't want to anger them, because they're part of the Godland Army, a group of ruthless thugs that kill and harm others without any remorse.  
  
The men of the Godland Army smell the fear from the girl and it excites them even more. One of them grab the girl by her arm, which scared the girl and caused to her drop the tray that was still holding two more beers. As the beers and the tray slam down unto the floor, nobody in the bar dare to look at what is happening. They knew what exactly was happening, but they're afraid to do anything. In Aion, nobody dares to bother or put their noses into the business of Godland Army.  
  
"Look what you've done, honey…" said the Godland Army with a red eye patch over his right eyes, the one that grabbed the girl. "You gotta pay for your clumsiness. If you satisfied my buddies and I here enough, we might just let you live." The red eye patched Godland scavenger yank the girls arm and pull her into her. The girl let out a low shriek, while the other 3 Godland scavengers laughs in delight. She want to call out for help, but she knew that wouldn't do anything. Instead she beg them to stop, but it fell in vain just like she expected. Just after the Godland Army scavenger rip open her shirt the tall man appear next to them out of nowhere.  
  
"Get the fuck out here ya fucking punk," warn one of the three scavengers to the tall stranger. "The girl's on her break right now."  
  
"You must be the Godland dogs…" the tall man speak in a low raspy voice. "Let the girl go, before I send you all off to the land of Hades."  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" ask the red eye patch guy as he finally let go of the girl. The girl quickly step to the side, as she watch the eye patch scavenger reach into his pocket and took his knife out. "You better learn to respe---"   
  
"You need something much more than a knife to stop me, fool!" the tall interrupt the eye patch scavenger, and before the scavanger can say anything back he realize that the tall stranger had grab him and the next thing is knew before he let out a scream and died was an unbearable pain that burst around his neck.  
  
The other three Godland Army stare in shock as they watch the tall stranger in black holds their lifeless comrade with his long and thin white fingers. Two red dots glows under the dark brimmed hat while he spit out a large chuck of flesh unto the table. One of the scavengers turned and ran off screaming, while the other two was still in shock. "Let him run…" said the tall stranger. "So, we can bring the rest of your friends to me… and as for you two…" the tall stranger grab the two Godland Army's necks with each of his hands and yanked out their throats. He toss two throats and chunks of torn flesh onto the floor and make his way toward the exit, while others in the bar grasp in horror from what they've witnessed in three seconds. Before he could reach the exit, five Godland scavengers along with the one that escaped seconds ago came through the door. They look at their dead comrades and they stare at the bloody mess that the tall stranger has made behind him.   
  
"Where's the rest of your gang!?" shouted the tall pale stranger, revealing his yellow teeth that's dripping with blood and cover will small chunks of flesh. "Talk fast or die slow!" The pale stranger with the decayed face and glowing red eyes charged the six frozen men after they answered his question.   
  
As dawn slowly approaches, the early sunlight slowly reveals the bodies of nine naked men impaled on nine wooden sticks outside Maspeth Bar. Their blood emptied, their body mutilated and their flesh twisted. Meanwhile, twelve miles away from the mutilated bodies of the Godland Army is a massive area that was formerly an industrial section. Among the few of many industrial factories that covered the area is the lairs of the Godland Army. All of the Godland Army scavengers are asleep soundly as dawn arrives, not knowing the cruel demise of their comrades and not knowing of a certain tall stranger in black heading toward their way.  
  
When the sun was fully up, agonized cries and screams echoes throughout the entire industrial complex. And when the sun was about to retire again for the day the industrial factories was filled with bloodless corpses. The floor was covered with torn and ripped human meat and as the tall stranger walks around the area he can feel the squishing of intestines under his boots. Although by night time the place is filled with the smell of human bowel waste, but he didn't mind and he was busy with decorating his new lair.   
  
When the sun rise again, the former lair of the Godland Army is now decorated with their mutilated bodies hanging off everywhere. This is the declaration of the end to the reign of terror placed on the city of Aion by the Godland Army. However the hanging corpses foreshadows the reign of something much more terrifying. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**  
  
=Taken from an Aionian girl's letter to her older twin sister=  
  
05-27  
  
Hey there sis, it's crazy how fast time goes by, it's been almost 2 years since you moved out of the house. Everybody is doing fine here, mom and dad's still the same, Winston went back home to visit his mother (hopefully upon his return he'll ask me to marry him) and I haven't heard from Connie and Chris. God, I really miss you Gina. Nothing's been the same ever since you left. I often recall the times we spent together. Remember how we used to go up on that small hill near the outskirt of Aion? It used to be so safe back then, I sure missed those days. People nowadays can't go anywhere without being afraid. Oh, have you heard that Aion is no longer tormented by vicious criminals and the dreadful Godland Army? Yeah, the dampyr hunter is back. He doesn't seem to be insane anymore, but people are still suspicious (and scared) of him. He is not the heroic dampyr we heard so much about when we were young, but nor he is the demonic dampyr that terrorized the Aionian people for almost a decade before the Holy Knights of the Christ and the Swords of Muhammad put a stop to him. He seem different. He's swiping criminals away across the city, not for money nor for justice, but for their blood. He then hang their corpses around his lair (the former industrial area of Aion, it was also the Godland Army's Base) it's really disgusting. Ack.  
  
Even though the dampyr isn't targeting innocent civilians like he once had, but I'm still worried. Sure, he's killing off all the bad guys in Aion, but what will happen after all the bad guys are killed off? What will happen then? I don't think he'll migrate to another place and I'm definitely sure that he won't just stop feeding off human blood. It's going to be the "Reign of Blood" all over again and it'll be another era of death and destruction. And the sad thing is nobody is doing anything about this issue right now, because they're afraid. They think this is something they can dodge. They truly believe that if they ignored D he'll go away when all the evildoers are gone. If they don't do anything now, it will be too late when the second reign of blood begins. This time no one will be able to stop the insane dampyr.  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry about all of this. I had to talk to someone about this or I would go crazy. I'm going to move onto something else now…  
  
=End=  
  
_For so long I've repealed the urge. I fought my desires for the wellness of others. For their happiness I suffered. I killed off my lusts and feelings so others will not have to live the cursed life that I've endured for so long. This foul blood given to me by my father and this cursed existence placed upon by God made endured eons of loneliness, hatred and suffering. Doris. I pushed her away so she and her brother, Dan, won't have live through this endless abyss of darkness. Leila. A woman who thought her life was a torment. She doesn't know the true meaning of torment. She doesn't know how it feels to be cursed by God. She would've known how it all feel if I had taken her into the midst of life and death with me. But I didn't. I tried to be a hero, but it's something that I never was. Everything changed after the Madness… a gift from chaos. A nightmare to mortals, but a bless to me. For so long I've lived in the favor of my mother, the woman who created me along the Madness within her. Since its awaken, I start to live in the favor of my father, a cursed creature that I've hated more than anything.  
_  
=Taken from an Aionian girl's letter to her older twin sister=  
  
10-03  
  
The unthinkable has happened, Gina. The city of Aion is now free of evildoers, but we're surely not blessed by that. The dampyr had recently begin to terrorize normal civilians. He cuts off the heads of his victims to keep as souvenirs. Everybody is living in fear and terror; they do not know when is their day. But we all know that one day the dampyr will come for us. Suck our body dried and rip off our head. People are boarding up their windows and installed lots of locks on their doors. It's a false sense of security, since we all know that the dampyr has the ability to change into a red mist and enter anywhere he wish. I…   
  
[Taken from page 1]  
  
I couldn't help but to vomit. I felt as if I had just seen Hell. It is Hell… the sight and smell of rotten corpses… the sea of maggots, worms and flies… dried up internal organs… swarms of various insects sucking the rotten flesh off the corpses and the sounds they make… the crows standing victoriously on the impaled heads on the roofs…  
  
[Taken from page 2]  
  
I've been wondering, sis… what does his name stand for? You know, "D"… I know that legends told us that the "D" stands for Dracula, which is named after his father. But it's never been confirmed, right? There is no evidence that Vlad the Impaler was the father of D. I think it stands for "Death"  
  
[Taken from page 3]  
  
_The former Arabian Peninsula, which is now known as the Void of Beelzebub, had given birth to many religious tales and legends. In one of those tales Jesus was a vampire. The tale was backed by passages from the Evangel… the blood and flesh desired by the Redeemer… was Jesus truly the Christ, the Son of God according the Evangel or was he only a prophet according to the Koran… or was Jesus a cursed offspring of Adam and Lilith… like my father… like me.  
  
The Madness returns… seducing me once more. I shall paint the city red with blood. No amount of blood can satified me enough._  
  
"In the name of the God, the most merciful, the most gracious, the most compassionate…" the Imam whisper in the al-Hud mosque when he spot a mist of blood covering over the city of Aion.   
  
_"By all the gods," Achilles vowed outside the walls of Troy, "tomorrow will be a day of reckoning." And tomorrow begins… at midnight… and so begins the night of the red rain cause by the bloodbath in Aion.  
_  
[1985... your song...] 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
The blood of the Aionians flows through the street of Aion. The great calamity started when red rain fell from the night sky, follow by the arrival of a tall pale man dressed in black. His name is D, a love child of a vampire and a human. Cursed by God, rejected by human for eons, but he kept his promise to his mother. His promise was that he'll never harm humans like his father once had. He swore to his mother that he'll protect them from the ruling vampires. However his promise was broken when the Madness came.  
  
In the dark room D looked around him as if he was searching for something. All he saw was a small bed, a desk and a nightstand. However he knew that there is someone in the room. A child is hiding somewhere in the room, because he can hear his heart beat, and the flowing of his blood. He can also smell his fear. But for some reason no matter where he looked he couldn't find the person. By the look of the room the room must belong to a child, a boy. He had just killed a middle aged man along with his wife in their bedroom and later their two daughters in the room across from the room he is in now. He finally decided to give up and left through the window in a red mist.  
  
_Aion is now in the bottom of Hell. The bloodlust sated, I leave as vapor more dense and rich than when I came. Above, the dark clouds can hold no more. And red rain falls on Aion again… this time to end this unholy night of the Madness.  
_  
When daylight arrived, the young man searched through the house to look for the lifeless bodies of his father, mother and his two sisters. If it wasn't for his "special power" he would've ended up the same as his family. If he wasn't able to make himself invisible through the night the dampyr would tear him apart like how he had torn his family up. As he stare at the entrails of his father on the floor torn out by the dampyr vengeance burned through his veins. But he knew well that he wouldn't stand a chance by going up against the dampyr. His special ability won't help much as he mostly use his ability to move things, make himself invisible or open up various dimensional doors and manipulate time.  
  
"Dimensional doors!" the young man said to himself as he seated against the corner of his room where he "hided" himself from the dampyr the night before. "This might be the key…" he thought. He got up and walked over to his desk. From the desk he picked up a book which contain tales of heroes and heroines from long ago. He flip through the book and came across a page that tell the legend of the 108th Devil Hunter. The book tells the story of how the 108th Devil Hunter of the Manno family put an end to a powerful demon known as Tokimo. It's said that the demon Tokimo have the power to manipulate time at will.  
  
[ Because of the full moonlight… ]  
  
She immediately jumped out of her bed when she realized that she is late for school again. She rushed into the bathroom, cussing under her breath and not knowing that she will not be able to come out of the bathroom anytime soon. A light busted out through the bathroom door, and the cussing of the girl can no longer be heard.   
  
When the old lady came into the room and see that she is nowhere to be found, she was amazed. "Hmm… for the first time, Yohko got up early and went to school on time!"

**Part 1 end**


End file.
